Dawn of the Clans The First The Time to Act
by MistyfrostofRiverClan
Summary: These are a few stories I made about the early Clan days. I hope you like them! A couple things, Riverstar  in this  is a she-cat, and Skystar is in it too, he's a tom! I made up the deputies and names... so... enjoy!


**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: ****Thunderstar**- massive dark ginger tom with white forepaws and amber eyes; founder of ThunderClan

**Deputy: ****Grayfur**- gray tom with a distinctive white tail and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat****:** **Quailfeather**- very pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and ice blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Spottedpath

**ShadowClan**

**Leader****:** **Shadowstar**- sleek black she-cat with bright yellow eyes; founder of ShadowClan

**Deputy****:** **Hawkfeather**- dark brown tabby she-cat with unusual creamy blue eyes

**Medicine Cat****:** **Blizzardtail**- long haired white tom with a long tail and amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Snowleopard

**RiverClan**

**Leader****: Riverstar**- long haired pale gray she-cat with blue eyes; founder of RiverClan

**Deputy****:** **Fawndapple**- light brown she-cat with dark brown flecks and green eyes

**Medicine Cat****:** **Cloudflight**- beautiful slender white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Sunflash

**SkyClan**

**Leader****:** **Skystar**- dark gray tom with a white flash on his chest and blue eyes; founder of SkyClan

**Deputy****: Falconflight**- light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

**Medicine Cat****:** **Owleyes**- tabby tom with a white underbelly and muzzle with big bright yellow eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader****: Runningstar**- long legged dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy****:** **Swiftspots**- light brown she-cat with dark brown spots that beautifully dapple her coat and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat****:** **Shiningsky**- small light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Willowpaw

**A New Dawn, Of A New Day**(July 11, 2011)

It had officially been six seasons since the Clans had been created. There was ShadowClan, with it's sly, but incredibly smart leader, Shadowstar. WindClan's leader was Windstar. And so on, and so on. The Clans had been thriving; kits had been born, and apprentices made into warriors.

But alas, peace cannot last forever… On the first day of Green-leaf, trouble had awoken. A SkyClan patrol made up of Falconflight (the Clan deputy), Blackpaw, Viperfang, and Fernshadow were patrolling the ThunderClan border. Suddenly, a squirrel raced across the border five foxlengths away. Two ThunderClan cats followed it. So not to startle the intruders, Falconflight instantly ordered the patrol into the bushes.

"Falconflight," started his apprentice, Blackpaw, "What are we going to do about those arrogant ThunderClan fools? We can't let them think that they can simply stride across the border and take our prey!" he finished, clearly angered. Falconflight thought for a moment, then answered, "We'll attack. Viperfang and Fernshadow, you two will block their escape path. Make sure they can't go running for help. Blackpaw and I will close off the opposite stretch of ground. After that, we'll circle them, and maybe give them a few lessons on why you must never cross SkyClan's borders and steal our prey." Falconflight finished. The rest of the patrol was clearly pleased by his plan.

Moments later, the SkyClan cats were in position. "Ha! Those SkyClan mouse-brains, they'll never know we were here!" sneered Olivenose, one of the young ThunderClan warriors. Her companion, Lynxfur, agreed, "Yeah, this was easy! Maybe even too easy—" he was cut off. Falconflight's plan had worked with ease; the ThunderClan cats had no idea that they had been listening the whole time.

Lynxfur swallowed nervously, while Olivenose couldn't even speak. The SkyClan cats were obviously amused. "Well, well, well. Look what we've got here!" started Fernshadow, "A couple of young ThunderClan warriors who think they own the forest." Answered Viperfang, his claws digging into the ground, "W-We d-didn't mean to! Honest!" exclaimed Olivenose frantically, "Oh, I think you did." Answered Falconflight, pointing his tail to the remains of the squirrel. The ThunderClan cats knew they had made a big mistake.

Falconflight's patrol started to move in on the hapless ThunderClan cats. Lynxfur tried to run for it, but Viperfang easily tripped him and had Lynxfur pinned in moments. The young tom swiped blindly, his blows getting weaker and weaker. Viperfang bit into his shoulder, while raking his claws down Lynxfur's back. Viperfang gave the young tom his final wound as he darted away. He had clawed a nick in Lynxfur's ear. A never-healing scar.

Falconflight and the others had already chased Olivenose away. Clumps of the intruders' fur were lying in the grass. "Well, I guess we can count that as a victory." Pointed out Fernshadow, "An effortless one at that." Added Blackpaw. The SkyClan cats buried the squirrel remains, then returned to camp.

**********Later**********

When Olivenose and Lynxfur had reported to Thunderstar, he had immediately decided to launch an attack on SkyClan. For ThunderClan thought that prey had been theirs.

"I would like two patrols." Started Thunderstar, as he addressed his clan, "I will lead one, and Grayfur will lead the other. We shall wait for the evening patrol. Then, we shall ambush them! And take whatever prey they have." Yowls of agreement met Thunderstar's speech, "I would like Ivystorm, Bluepaw, Olivenose, Blazepelt, Moonpaw, and Sparrowclaw on my patrol, and Lynxfur, Nightpaw, Duskcloud, Lightningclaw, and Brackenpaw on Grayfur's patrol." He finished.

So, the battle patrols set off at evening to the SkyClan border. Watching, and waiting for a patrol to walk by. Their pleas were answered when a SkyClan evening patrol consisting of Lilypetal, Blacktail, Leafshade, and Ashpaw came to check the border. Blacktail had no time to think when he was jumped from behind. ThunderClan warriors raced from the bushes snarling, claws unsheathed. Leafshade quickly shoved Ashpaw out of the area and shouted to him, "Ashpaw! Run! Run, and get help! Quick!" The young apprentice darted off towards the SkyClan camp. Grayfur noticed though, and ordered Duskcloud and Sparrowclaw after him.

Ashpaw could feel Duskcloud clawing at his tail, but he was close to camp. "Help!" he screeched into the camp. He skidded to a halt in the clearing. The ThunderClan warriors careened into him. Dustfoot hurled himself onto Duskcloud, clawing huge clumps of fur out. She screeched in pain and ripped her pelt away, then raced out of the camp. Sparrowclaw, seeing he was clearly outnumbered, followed his clanmate. Ashpaw, inbetween breaths, spoke to Skystar, "Skystar! We… were… ambushed! Thunderstar… has many warriors… we need… help!" he finished, then collapsed to the ground. Owleyes quickly carried him to the medicine den.

"Every warrior available, follow me!" yowled Skystar as he raced out of the camp. Dustfoot was at his heels. Fernshadow looked hungry for battle, and Sandpaw ready for her first. When they arrived at the seen, the SkyClan cats jumped right into the fray. Lilypetal was bleeding from many wounds, she was fighting three warriors at once, quickly tireing. Whitefang and Thistlestripe rapidly dragged two warriors off of her. Then, a mob of young cats swarmed by and leaped onto the huge bulk of Thunderstar. He couldn't reach the small terrors that were wounding him. Sandpaw and Foxpaw were biting and clawing his legs while Kestrelpaw and the newly named Birchblossom raked their claws along his flank. Thunderstar just managed to tear away and flee the scene yelling, "ThunderClan! Retreat!" his warriors looked up and stopped fighting. They quickly followed their leader.

The SkyClan warriors howled in victory, surely, ThunderClan would not underestimate them again.

**The First/ The Time to Act** (July 22, 2011)

It was twenty seasons since the Clans had been made. A Gathering was held each full moon. This Gathering, was different from the others. "Let the Gathering begin!" yowled Riverstar, her voice weak. Every cat settled down, except a ShadowClan tom who called out, "But WindClan is not here! We musn't start without them!" his clanmates muttered their agreement.

As he spoke, WindClan trotted into the hollow, their leader leaping for the first time onto the Great Rock. "Runningbreeze, what has happened to Windstar?" asked Thunderstar. "I am sad to announce," her voice ebbed with sorrow, "that Windstar had been on his last life. He hadn't been able to outrun a pack of dogs. He is dead. I am now leader of WindClan." Finished Runningstar. "ThunderClan sends their condolences." Thunderstar announced. "ShadowClan and RiverClan also. SkyClan as well." The other leaders added.

"Well, Running_star_ you may go first." Offered Skystar. "Thank you Skystar. We have little to report, although the same dog pack that killed Windstar has claimed one of our apprentices lives, Eaglepaw will be missed. Lastly, Swiftspots is the new deputy of WindClan." Runningstar stepped back. Riverstar stepped forward. "RiverClan is thriving. We have two new warriors, Irispetal and Lilacmist." Two almost identical pale gray she-cats stood up, pride in their eyes. "Irispetal! Lilacmist!" chanted the Clans. "Other than that, we have four new apprentices. Prey is running well." Finished Riverstar. All was as usual, SkyClan announced new warriors, Kestrelblaze and Asheyes. So did ShadowClan and ThunderClan, with Bluestreak and Redfern from ShadowClan and Moonfrost and Brackenclaw from ThunderClan. After that, the Clans returned to their camps.

**********At ShadowClan's Camp, the Next Day**********

"Now is the time… to attack!" yowled Shadowstar, "Didn't any cat notice how _frail_ Thunderstar seemed? He _must_ be on his last life. We will strike tonight!" cats howled their agreement. "On my patrol," started Shadowstar, "I would like Cougarclaw, Sharpthorn, Ravenpaw, Ivoryfrost, Sorrelblaze, Tigerstripe, and Bluestreak." The selected cats formed a group and sat by the High Branch. "Now, I will leave Hawkfeather to gather her patrol, but right now, I have a surprise for you." Shadowstar waited for Hawkfeather to form her patrol. "RiverClan will be joining in on our attack. They should arrive soon, then we shall set out together and teach those fools a lesson." Hawkfeather strode up to Shadowstar, her group next to Shadowstar's. "I have Emberfall, Talonstrike, Rowanstripes, Darkflower, Marshpaw, Snaketail, and Redfern on my patrol." The deputy finished, her creamy blue eyes sparkling. "Good, now, all we have to do is wait for RiverClan to arrive. And also, Lionstrike, you will be in charge of camp while we're gone." A big golden tabby nodded.

Not long after, Riverstar and her warriors entered the camp. The RiverClan leader padded up to Shadowstar. "Greetings Shadowstar. Looks like we are both evenly matched. This should be an easy fight." Shadowstar's yellow eyes glinted in the light of the quickly setting sun. "Greetings Riverstar. You're right, I believe this to be an easy fight. ThunderClan won't stand a chance." The two she-cats walked out of the camp and motioned for the patrols to follow.

As the battle patrols walked to the top of the ravine the sun had almost vanished beneath the horizon. Riverstar spoke, "Okay, I need my best hunter. Where is Ottertail?" A tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive brown tail silently strode to her leader's side. "Ottertail, I need you and Bluestreak to silence any guards." Shadowstar spoke, "I would like Ravenpaw to go with you, so she can give us the signal." The three she-cats silently crept down the ravine, careful not to step on any loose stones, in fear that it would warn the enemy of their decent.

After moments of anxiously waiting, they saw Ravenpaw's sleek black tail shoot up and motion to come forward. The cats slowly and carefully slid down the ravine, a few at a time. When every cat was down safely, Ravenpaw made her report. "As you can see, Ottertail and Bluestreak have the guard under control, " whispered the sleek black apprentice. Ottertail and Bluestreak had a tortoiseshell she-cat pinned, a paw over her mouth. "I managed to sneak a glance inside," started Ravenpaw, "they are about finishing their meal. They won't suspect us." The ShadowClan leader's eyes lit up. "Good job, Ravenpaw."

The cats silently moved into position, their tails twitching, and eyes large; just waiting for their leaders' battle cry. At last, their pleas were answered. "ShadowClan! Attack!" yowled Shadowstar, her warriors surging forward, Riverstar behind her, "RiverClan! Attack!" The RiverClan cats darted out behind ShadowClan, their teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Ravenpaw had been right, the ThunderClan cats had no clue that their enemies had been standing whiskers away.

Chaos erupted immediately. Grayfur was yelling orders left and right. ThunderClan was out numbered. Riverstar and Shadowstar fought side by side. Finally, they reached the huge bulk of Thunderstar. The dark ginger tom had Leopardmask pinned, the spotted she-cat spitting with fury. Shadowstar rammed into Thunderstar's shoulders, collapsing his forelegs, and Riverstar raked his flank with her thorn-sharp claws. Leopardmask nodded her thanks, then leaped back into the thick of the fighting.

Suddenly, the hollow became even more crowded. It seemed a ThunderClan apprentice had slipped out and gotton help from SkyClan. Strong and fit SkyClan warriors burst into the already crowded and blood stained hollow. ShadowClan and RiverClan looked up, and seeing that _they_ were the ones who were now outnumbered sprinted away into the night, their leaders howling for retreat.

Before she left, Shadowstar made sure to keep a promise she had made to herself. Before retreating with her clanmates, Shadowstar turned and struck her claws along Thunderstar's brow. The huge tom stumbled, and hit his massive head on the High Rock. The dark ginger tom slumped to the ground like a piece of prey. Blood tricked from his open mouth. His, by then, glazed over amber eyes were never to shine again. Thunderstar was dead. Shadowstar then leaped away, she could barely hold the exciting news inside her. The black she-cat couldn't stand to wait to tell her clanmates.

**********At the ShadowClan Camp**********

Shadowstar's paws trembled with anticipation of her words to come. She leapt onto the High Branch and called to her clanmates. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting." The ancient ritual's words rang throughout the camp. Gradually, every cat sat beneath her. "I have thrilling news. All of you may think that when we left, Thunderstar was alive. Well, before I left, I struck him, and he 'accidentally' hit his head on the High Rock. " Shadowstar waited for the yowls of triumph to die down. "We have succeeded! Thunderstar is dead!" Even louder yowls greeted this.

"Right now, I would like to make two worthy apprentices warriors. Ravenpaw, Marshpaw, step forward please." The two apprentices looked about ready to burst with pride as they walked to base of the High Branch. "I call upon our warrior ancestors to down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Ravenpaw, Marshpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Ravenpaw's voice was full of sincerity and pride. Marshpaw's excitement was shown in her voice, but she meant her reply all the same. They both replied, "I do."

Shadowstar leapt down from the High Branch. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Marshpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Marsh_flower_. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan." Shadowstar rested her muzzle on Marshflower's head as the young warrior licked her shoulder. "Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Raven_wing_. StarClan honors your skill and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan." Shadowstar repeated what she had down with Marshflower. Ravenwing licked her leader's shoulder in respect.

"Remember, now you have to sit vigil the whole night. You may not speak until dawn." Mewed Shadowstar as she headed to her den.


End file.
